Stephen Quire
Stephen Quire is the 6th fighter introduced in Lawl Beatdown. Stephen Quire is the star of the Greatest Freakout Ever series, where he overreacts to things and destroys other's property. He is very much against people touching him, or insulting him in any way. He doesn't think things through, which results in his constant freakouts. He's also seen as quite selfish and inconsiderate of others, as demonstrated by his aggressive attitude. Entrance - Stolen Moped Stephen rides onto the battlefield with a stolen moped, then falls off of it before standing back up. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Freakout Stephen screams (Hold B to charge it up). Any attacks or contact with Stephen during this state will result in a counter-shove, and projectiles won't deal any knockback while he's yelling. The distance opponents are shoved depends on how long the scream was charged, and the damage increases if the opponent is taunting. MOVE ORIGIN Stephen has shown a large disdain towards being touched by other people, usually over-reacting to the situation and typically making things worse. He also reacts negatively if he believes somebody is insulting him, which is the inspiration for why he deals more damage to taunters. Side Special: Property Damage Stephen takes an opponent's physical trap, grabs it, and uses it as a projectile. The damage and side effects of the throw depend on the trap itself, but they can break if thrown too much. The move also works as a quick grab-and-throw to lighter opponents. If there are no traps, Stephen can use this move to throw a random projectile, where the appliance he throws will be heavier & stronger depending on Stephen's damage. MOVE ORIGIN Throughout the Freakout Videos, Stephen has destroyed a lot of property, whether it be his own or somebody else's. The appliances in the move represent the way he usually tackles destroying objects of their size. Up Special: Stolen Fire Extinguisher Stephen rides a fire extinguisher upward as foam is produced from underneath. Holding down Up B on the ground has Stephen use it on the ground. The foam slows down opponents and makes their attacks sluggish for five seconds, along with putting them in freefall if they're in the air. Overusing this move will lead to a ten-second cooldown. MOVE ORIGIN This move directly comes from Greatest Freakout Ever 13, where Stephen takes a fire extinguisher and empties it outside for no apparent reason, followed by tossing it over the balcony. Down Special: Shirtless Shenanigans Stephen takes off his shirt, causing opponents in the way to trip. While shirtless, the damage of his Smash Attacks and Special Moves increases, but at the cost of taking more knockback from others' attacks. You can also do... something odd with a remote controller for a bit of healing. After ten seconds in this mode, Stephen will regain his shirt. MOVE ORIGIN For some reason, Stephen has a habit of taking his shirt off whenever he is stressed out. This odd behavior is reflected in many videos, usually when the anger is getting worse. The functionality with the remote is a direct reference to the very first video. Final Smash: How The Stephen Stole Christmas Stephen throws down a Christmas tree and presents. Then opponents, traps, and items within Stephen's range are grabbed by him (on a path made out of the traps on screen) and put on a pile. Shortly after, Stephen lights the pile on fire with a flamethrower. The fire can deal more damage depending on the opponents and traps/items gathered (50% per each opponent and 25% per each trap). MOVE ORIGIN This move also comes directly from one video, How The Stephen Stole Christmas, in which Jack pranks him by hiding all his Christmas gifts, and Stephen retaliates by burning the tree and all of Jack’s gifts outside. KO Sounds TBA Taunts *Up Taunt: "Yea- I don't care, I'm better than you..." *Side Taunt: "SCREW! YOU!!" *Down Taunt: "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! I don't find you amusing!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory 1: "Everyone who watches the video: screw you!" *Victory 2: "I am smart. You're retarded." *Victory 3: *Looks angrily through a car window* *Lose/Clap: (Inaudible screams) Moveset Ground Attacks * Jab - ??? * Dash Attack - Stephen swings an office chair directly in front of him. * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - Stephen punches upwards. * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Stephen swings a metal bat forward. * Up Smash - Stephen throws a vacuum cleaner downwards. * Down Smash - Stephen throws a recycling bin downwards. Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Playable Character Category:00's Category:Male Category:Human Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Offensive Category:Real People Category:YouTube Category:Teenagers Category:Celebrities Category:American Category:Bait-and-Punish